¿Que sucederia?
by seddie love239
Summary: Alguna vez han pensado si nuestra pareja favorita comenzara a salir, ¿que pensarian los demas personajes? SEDDIE.
1. Gibby Gibson

**¡Hey odio mi mente! No puedo sacarme las ideas de mi cabeza hasta que escribo y publico y si no puedo sacarme las ideas de mi cabeza no actualizare pronto y.. muchas cosas mas podrian pasar.**

**Bueno esta idea vino de que muchos piensan que los fics solo se hacen alrededor de Sam y Freddie, y los demas persoanjes los avientan como una bolsa de patatas.**

**Y en nuesta comunidad Icarly solo hay fics: Sam & Freddie**

**Pero para los amantes del Seddie no se preocupen aun hay mucho seddie en esta historia, básicamente seran los pensamientos de los personajes que han pasado por la vida de ICarly…**

**Disfruten..**

**Oh! Icarly no es mio, aunque desearia ser hija de Danwarp para sabvber que pasara en la continuación de IOMG**

**GIBBY**

Y se seguía preguntando con el tiempo como es que Abia llegado a esa situación, ¿de verdad era tan tonto? O simplemente era una persona masoquista y adoraba sufrir.

Las imágenes aun llegaban borrosas a su mente mientras en un vano intento imaginaba que todo había sido una mentira, que la chica no había besado a su mejor amigo, que ella se lanzaría a sus brazos y podrían ser felices.

Pero no conseguía nada mas que dañarse a el mismo, con la misma imagen dándole vueltas a la cabeza

Pero ella merecía la pena, siempre la había merecido..

Mas la idea de verla con otro de la mano lo hacia rabiar, después de todo ella lo habia escogido a el,, siempre había sido a el. No importaba cuanto se sacrificara o dejara maltratar por esa rubia, ella habia escogido y por mala suerte de el no habia sido su camino.

Esa rubia, de caireles dorados y profundos ojos azules había sido la causa de su sufrimiento desde el primer dia que había puesto un pie en Ridgawey. Llego a temerle e incluso por los recreos procuraba esconderse para que la pequeña niña demonio no lo molestara. No recuerda cuando dejo de temerle para que empezara a atraerle, la chica habia dejado de aparecer en sus peores pesadillas para de nuevo aparecer en sus mejores sueños, que ahora solo ella protagonizaba.

Intento acercarse a ella, primero buscando que lo molestara y tal vez incluso intentando mantener una conversación civilizada con ella.

Pero ella no podia ser civilizada, ella era salvaje y eso le fascinaba aun mas, lejos de espantarlo. Aun añora cuando dijo esas pequeñas palabras "¿Estas bien?" que era lo mas amable que habia recibido de ella.

Si asi de patético era, y no le daba vergüenza admitirlo.

Mas la chica no era para el, y le partia el alma verla junto al chico que ella misma había escogido, lo mas cercano a un mejor amigo que habia tenido

Fredward Benson…

Y habian compartido la misma suerte, la chica que ambos amaban los habia molestado desde siempre.

Pero Freddie para Sam siempre fue diferente, siempre fue mas importante. Al punto de que cuando un camión de tacos lo había atropellado estaba casi seguro de que la chica había soltado unas cuantas lagrimas silenciosas en aquella sala de espera.

Si el chico habia compartido su suerte y el lo entendía, pero al menos Freddie no había tenido que ver como la persona que mas quieres se va con otro. Como la persona que mas deseas mira a otra persona con absoluta fascinación, y si le tenia envidia, envidia de todas las miradas que Sam le dedicaba, envidia de todas sus palabras, envidia de sus besos, abrazos e incluso alguna de sus bromas.

Todo eso que nunca seria suyo, Tendría que resignarse a verlos siempre juntos, agarrados de la mano como ahora…

-¡Ey Gibbs!- saludo la pequeña rubia que iba tomada de la mano con un castaño que sonreía.

-Gibby-saludo Freddie- ¿Hoy vamos a licuados locos vienes?-pregunto Freddie con voz un poco recelosa.

Gibby había estado seguro de que el chico se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos que sentía por su novia, y si no se hubiera dado cuenta estaría ciego. Toda la escuela prácticamente se había dado cuenta de ello.

Eso no era lo que le molestaba, lo que en verdad le enfada era que la abrazara enfrente de el como queriendo decir "Ella es mía no la toques"

-Yo, tengo que cuidar a Guppy- dijo con una falsa sonrisa, esa sonrisa que había utilizado desde que la pareja mas famosa del Internet comenzó a salir.

Esa sonrisa que estaba seguro que utilizaría por un largo tiempo

**Yo se que Gibby esta en casi todos los fics pero casi nunca hay nada de su perspectiva…**

**No, no soy sibby. O tal vez lo fui por unos momentos cuando tuve un fuerte odio hacia Freddie atraves de un fanfiction ( esos fis son poderosos)**

**Pero que tal si Freddie muere o es gay, se me ocurren muhas personas que podrian estar con Sam ( Giibby figura en las ultimas)**

**Perp bueno…**

**Dejen Reviws! Y si quieren pedir algun personaje pidanlo, son solo 300$, jaja a se cren…**

**No ya en serio… REVIEWS!**


	2. Ted Franklin

**Si alguien se lo pregunta, cambie el titulo y el sumari para hacer otra serie de viñetas, onshots o como le quieran llamar...**

**¿ Que pasa cuando se enteran? Que pasa cuando los personajes de ICarly descubren que Sam y Freddie iniciaron una relacion,,,**

**Icarly no es mio, sino seria hombre y me llamaria Dan Schinneder...**

El Director Franklin estaba en su oficina observando un portarretrato de metal que descansaba en su escritorio, lo miraba fijamente observando todos sus detalles y pasaba la vista por cada esquina de la foto que ahí se encontraba.

Tomaba el portarretrato con sus manos y lo acercaba a su cara, asegurándose de ver hasta el más mínima señal que indicara que lo que acaba de decirle era real. Volvió a dejar la foto en la mesa sin despegar la vista de el... Volvió a tomarlo y luego dejarlo repitiendo esa acción varias veces.

Estaba seguro de que tanto los alumnos como los maestros pensarían que estaba loco, pero en ese momento no le importaba, el mundo acababa de volverse loco entonces el también tenía cierto derecho a estarlo.

Volvió a dirigir su vista a la fotografía, en ella se encontraban 4 personas sonriendo, una rubia, un castaño y una pelinegra lo abrazaban. En esa foto se encontraban sus 3 alumnos favoritos, sabía que como director no debía tenerlos pero no podía evitarlo... Esos chicos de ICarly eran su debilidad, cada uno a su manera.

La chica de cabello negro, Carly Shay era el ejemplo de una estudiante modelo trabajadora, amable y siempre responsable. (Además le había regalado un horno de microondas)

El chico de cabello castaño, Freddie Benson tenía una gran inteligencia y un gran corazón.

La rubia, Samantha Puckett, ella era básicamente otra historia rebelde, irresponsable, sarcástica pero también tenía sus cualidades era carismática y leal amiga.

Una combinación extraña pero sorprendentemente había resultado bien...Siempre en su mente había pensado que si alguno de ellos formaba una pareja esos seria Carly y Freddie ambos responsables y educados. Pero el destino les deparaba otra cosa... los dos coprotagonistas del web show acababan de entrar juntos a la escuela de la mano, felices, riéndose.

Y eso al director no le agradaba nada... Sam corrompería a su mejor estudiante o peor aún Freddie corrompería a su chica mala de la escuela.

No podía dejar que eso sucediera, no podía perder a su mejor alumno y tampoco quería perder a su peor alumna.

Se había acostumbrado a las charlas con Freddie sobre "cosas nerds" o alguna materia que les interesaba a ambos... Se había acostumbrado a que el chico fuera a pedir su ayuda o algún consejo

También se había acostumbrado a las citas de todos los martes con Sam y a verla siempre en detención, a su sarcasmo, a sus bromas a los estudiantes y maestros, a su forma de ver la vida despreocupada pero sobre todo le encantaba la forma de ser tan sincera de decir lo que se le ocurriera sin detenerse a pensar

Pero lo pensó por un instante, los chicos nunca habían dado indicios de ninguna atracción o sí?

Ese día en el que Freddie le había dicho que quería darle su crucero a Missy y cuando le cuestiono porque dijo por ayudar a Sam...

Bien llevaba 1- Seddie, 0- Su razonamiento.

Cuando vio a Sam triste mirando a la nueva pareja señor y señora Benson paseando por los pasillos.

2-Seddie, 0- Su razonamiento

Un fuerte golpe lo saco de sus pensamientos, miro a través de la ventana y vio a Sam y Freddie discutiendo, bueno en realidad Sam reía y Freddie gritaba. El chico estaba cubierto de queso. La chica le dio una última sonrisa al chico antes de irse corriendo riéndose, Freddie se quedó parado sin percatarse de que lo estaban observando, soltó un suspiro y luego sonrió para llevar un dedo a su camisa llena de queso y llevárselo a la boca; Sonrió otro tanto y corrió en dirección donde se había ido Sam hace unos momentos...

El director comenzó a dar vueltas en su silla y agarro la foto que había estado observando, sus labios se curvaron para arriba...

-"Después de todo, podrían ser una buena pareja"- dijo en voz baja percatándose ahora de que en su fotografía Sam y Freddie se observaban el uno al otro sin que nadie pudiera percatarse de ello.

**Siempre he pensado que Ted es Seddie, pero queria que dudara un poco...**

**Esta idea surgio gracias a GAP'.'.'Roo en un comentario que me dejo queriendo saber que opinaba el Director Frankiln y pense porque no poner lo que los personajes de Icarly pensaron cuando se hicieron novios en vez de sus viñetas.**

**!Reviews!**


	3. Marissa Benson

**No puedo creerlo llevo como…. No se mucho tiempo sin actualizar nada, pero enserio ha sido el mes mas difícil de toda mi vida ademas de que tuve que escribir un guion para una obra de la escuela y créanme que no era algo corto.. entonces mi imaginación se me fue ahí….**

**Quedo muy flojo el capitulo pero era para lo mas que daba mi cerebro en este momento, por favor no juzguen **

**Tambien se que a muchos le inspiro enormemente ILost my mind pero en mi caso no fue asi, mas bien como que decayeron mis planes de lograr que esos dos se juntaran….**

**Y sin mas el capitulo….**

**Marissa Benson**

Un pequeño silencio se cernía sobre la pequeña sala del departamento 8-D de Bushwell Plaza y una mujer de cabello que oscilaba entre el castaño y el pelirrojo escribía frenéticamente en una pequeña hoja de papel…. La razon era muy simple ( Cuando menos desde el punto de vista de ella).

Escribía los aspectos positivos y negativos de las mejores amigas de su querido Freddie…. Esas chicas no eran buena influencia para su pequeño Fredoso pero el las quería a pesar de lo que se le dijera.

_**Carly Shay:**_

_Positivos:_

_*Es bonita_

_*Inteligente_

_*Huele bien_

_*Es educada_

_*Graciosa_

_*Simpatica_

_*Se viste decentemente_

_*Le gustan las frutas_

_Negativo:_

_*ESTUVO A PUNTO DE MATAR A FREDDIE_

_(Por lo que eso elimina 5 de las anteriores cosas positivas.)_

Definitivamente Carly Shay no era opción como su futura nuera… pero si se tenia que comparar con la otra chica..

_**Samantha Puckett:**_

_Positivos:_

_*Puede ser agradable… en realidad no._

_*Es bonita…. Si se arreglara_

_Negativo:_

_*Grosera_

_*Maleducada_

_*Se come la comida del refrigerador_

_*Maltrata a Freddie_

_*Irresponsable_

_*Delincuente_

_*Odiosa_

_*Negativa_

_*Sadismo_

_*Vicio_

_*Poca Inteligencia_

_*Vaga_

Definitivamente prefería a Carly, Carly le podría dar nietos lindos nietos con cabello castaño y ojos castaños, la otra chica en cambio le daría unos demonios de ojos azules y cabello rubio alborotado.

-Mama ya llegue!-grito la voz muy conocida de su hijo Freddie abriendo la puerta

-Como te fue? Te has puesto tu bloqueador? Deja tus cosas en el cuarto y sal para que te de tu sopa de espárragos- respondió Marissa Benson guardando rápidamente las dos hojas en las que habia estado escribiendo-¿Cómo te fue con esa chica?-prwgunto de pronto en un insusual tono frio

-Muy bien mama, ella es… genial- dijo con esa sonrisa, que tenia desde que habia comenzado a salir con la chica

-Me alegro...- dijo intentando que su hijo no viera la mueca de fastidio en su rostro.

-Si por cierto Sam te manda saludos- dijo el chico antes de meterse a su cuarto

_Si si ya se imaginaba a los niños de cabello castaño y ojos azules corriendo por toda su sala y solo por un pequeño momento la idea no le había parecido tan mala._


	4. Brad

**Este capitulo trataría sobre Pam Puckett, pero desgraciadamente aun no tengo muy en claro como empezar** **cosa que me frustró de sobre manera porque si tengo el final… **

**Asi que mientras ****comía chantilly de un gran bote…. Pense que personaje sustituiria a Pam y la respuesta llego a mi ….**

**Gracias por los reviews a : ****Caaro13****, ****Sabrynaseddie, ****chico cj seddie**** . ****marii-hhrpotter**** y ****Beto33****.**

**Me hacen sentir super, duper, hiper feliz…**

**Tambian gracias a la persona que me deja los mejores reviews del mundo, mi reanimador de fanfiction ;) : ****JMFAWKES**

**Brad (Sin apellido)**

Uno de los momentos mas satisfactorios en la vida de cierto rubio vida fue ser contratado como pasante de Icarly. Fue un gran logro porque no cualquiera es parte del programa mas famoso de Internet.

El chico se sentía feliz y tal vez un poco asustado por no dar todo lo necesario en el programa, después de todo había sido rechazado una de eso le encantaba trabjar en Icarly en mas de una ocasión había oido a Gibby platicar por los pasillos lo genial y divertido que era trabajar en Icarly, pero solo cuando estas hay verdaderamente sabes lo que es,

No sabría a ciencia exacta como explicarlo pero cada vez que entraba al estudio no podía evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa… Se sentía parte de la historia, de la alegría y amistad que irradiaba el lugar, claro que como había unos días buenos siempre existian los malos. Normalmente esos días comenzaban con Sam y Freddie peleando y Carly intentando detenerlos.

Siempre se pregunto y hasta el día de hoy a veces se cuestiona como dos personas que se dicen ser amigos (en realidad no lo dicen pero Brad sospecha que es así) puedan pelear tanto ¿En realidad de se odiaban? ¿Taal vez era su forma de divertirse? Pero todas esas preguntas quedan en el olvido cuando Freddie sonríe a traves de la lente de su cámara a Sam o cuando Sam desde un rincon observa a Freddie hablando con Carly.

Y todo se reduce a eso…a esos pequeños momentos, pero si aun le queda una duda…

Pero todas las preguntas y dudas que pueda detener se resuelven en el momento exacto en el que Sam y Freddie se sonríen, tal vez ni ellos mismos se dan cuenta, tal vez fue un reflejo involuntario, tal vez Sam hablaba con Carly y se giro solamente a ver a Freddie mientras conservaba su sonrisa, o tal vez no eran ellos los que sonreían sino sus subconscientes.

Pero definitivamente hay habia algo, algo que ni su mejor amiga noto, algo que el sirenito no vio, algo que ni siquiera los mismos Sam y Freddie se percataron, pero Brad se siente orgulloso de haberlo notado.

Haber notado que detrás de esos insultos, golpes y miradas hostiles había algo mas que odio… algo mas profundo y fuerte….

Por esa razon el dia que le informaron que dijieron que Sam y Freddie esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y se limito a decir:

"Algun dia tenia que suceder"

**Upps creo que tenngo muhcas faltas de ortografias pero si puedo las corregire después y tal vez cambie un poco el fic. Ahorita no puedo..**

**Solo les pido REVIEWS! Son gratis y sin virus**


End file.
